Drabbles: Criminal Intent Style
by untapdtreasure
Summary: A series of drabbles that are completely unrelated to one another unless you count the fact that they are drabbles. So far the prompts include: Angst, Surprise, & Halloween. Please these are not my best work, but I really have tried.
1. prompt: angst

Title: Skittles

Author: untapdtreasure

Pairing: Goren/Eames

Rating: PG

Word Count: 120 (be kind my first drabble..and it did go from 155 down to 120. Will do better next time.

Alex chewed the end of her pen and wrinkled her nose. She was oblivious to everything around her. Her stomach growled as she munched on the dreaded Wheat Thins. She sighed and tried to imagine that the bland grain filled cracker was a bag of Skittles. She huffed and gave up a few minutes later, tossing the almost full box into the trash.

Goren heard the box hit the can and looked up. "What...you're on a diet again, aren't you?" When she gave him the go to hell look that she was famous for his hands went up in surrender.

She softened. "I...just...I never crave them until I tell myself I can't have them."

A/N: please be kind...i'm not even sure if this falls into the angst category but this...is my first attempt at a Criminal Intent drabble. I've done others but...well, I'm long winded and I suck.

A/N #2: These were posted at the livejournal community, lawandorder100 originally and I thought I'd share them here as well. Two more will follow this one.


	2. prompt: surprise

Title: The Culprit

Flavor: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Word Count: 109 (please don't ban me)

A/N: Second attempt, and guess what? I still suck. Please let me know what you think.

Bobby walked in to see Alex standing in a chair, holding a broom.

She spat, "Get it! Don't kill it, but get it!"

Bobby moved to where she'd pointed and saw what it was. He grabbed two oven mits and managed to trap the culprit between them. Holding it up, he tried hard not to laugh. "This?"

She glared at him. "Yes, that..."

He began to laugh. "You mean to tell me that you can do our job, and you are afraid of a mouse?"

She put her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He moved to the back door. "I'm just surprised is all..."


	3. prompt: halloween

Title: Trick or Treat

Flavor: CI

Word Count: 109

A/N: this one sucks on so many levels and I'm sorry that I'm asking you to read and comment on it.

Alex sat eagerly holding the candy bowl in her lap. She'd had a pretty decent turnout of kids from the neighborhood and her bowl was just about empty.

She smiled as the doorbell rang. She looked out the door and didn't see a child standing there, but the back of black cape. She hesitantly opened the door. "Can I help you?"

The caped man turned and smiled at her. "I want to suck your blood..." Bobby said in Dracula fashion.

Two little blonde heads poked out from under his cape. "Mommy! Mommy! Look at all the candy that Daddy helped us get!"


	4. prompt: crowd

Title: A Little Less Crowded

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Characters: Goren & Eames

Word Count: 65 words

Rating: T

A/N: I'm not sure that is the right rating though because nothing...well...you tell me, K?

Bobby could feel her foot moving up his thigh. He cleared his throat. "How about we get out of here?"

Alex tilted her head coyly. "Why this place a little to crowded for your taste?"

Bobby met her eyes. "For the payback I have in mind...yeah."

Alex's heart rate quickened and she pushed herself to stand. "Some place a little less crowded then?"


	5. prompt: answer 1

Common Occurence

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Words: 107

Pairing: Goren/Eames (partnership)

Author's Note: I don't know where this particular drabble came from so I'm hoping it doesn't seriously suck.

Goren held his breath as the phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. He was about to hang up when he heard a faint click. "Eames?" he breathed softly.

Alex tried to clear her sleep muddled brain. "Bobby, is everything okay?"

Goren instantly felt stupid for waking her. "Ye-Yeah. I just...I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Alex smiled. This had been a common occurence since her kidnapping. "I'm okay. Safe and snug in my bed. You can sleep now. I'll see you in the morning. We'll have breakfast."

Goren smiled. "Night, Alex."


	6. prompt: answer 2

Title: Midnight Conversation

Author: untapdtreasure

Word Count: 103

Rating: K+

Pairing: Goren/Eames

Prompt: Answer

A/N: I don't know why this demanded to be written, but it did. I like this prompt. So many different ways to "answer" the challenge!

He shifted on the bed, placing his head just so. He sighed softly. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't get comfortable. Not until he knew.

Turning on his side, he whispered, "Just...tell me that you aren't going to keep me up all night worrying..."

He placed his hand gently on her. He frowned. "I know you're awake..."

Alex sighed softly. "What?" she murmured.

"Go back to sleep..." He kissed her hair.

Once her breathing evened out again, he said, "Just...please?" he pleaded.

The baby kicked. He smiled. Kissing her stomach, he spooned against her and was able to sleep.


	7. prompt: right

Title: Driving Instructor

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Pairing: Goren/Eames

Prompt: Right

Word Count: 69

Author Notes: I'm back. I wish ideas would hit me like this with every prompt, but alas, they don't.

Alex turned right and eased her way through traffic.

Bobby glanced around. "I still think you should've gone left..."

Alex rolled her eyes but remained silent. She could see Bobby tapping his binder impatiently out of the corner of her eye.

She smirked as an opening gave way, and they ended up outside their destination.

"This is why you drive." He gave her a small smile and stepped out.


	8. prompt: open 1

Title: Early Mornings

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Words: 72 words

Notes: originally written for the towel prompt, but it closed before I could get it typed up and posted. so now its for the open prompt because I realized that it could work. This is for lawandorder100

Alex wrapped the towel around her petite frame before opening the door to move out in the bedroom in search of clothes. She tried to be as quiet as she could to not wake her companion.

"Lose the towel and get back into bed..." Bobby's lazy voice breathed from under the covers.

It was a tempting thought. The towel now lay damp in a heap as she slid back under the covers.


	9. prompt: lifeline

Title: Connection

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Words: 72 words

Notes: This was written for the lifeline prompt at ci_fans_unite

Alex watched as the monitor flatlined. The world as she knew it was over. He was her one true connection, her lifeline, and he was gone.

"Joe..." she whispered as tears slid down her cheeks in rivers.


	10. prompt: quench

Title: Thirst

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: R (NC-17)

Words: 49 words

A/N: this was written for the quench challenge at ci_fans_unite

Alex lay breathless as Bobby collapsed on top of her. His hand still fisted in her hair. His voice was raspy in her ear, "Just need a breather..."

Alex wrapped her legs tighter around him. Her thirst for him had yet to be quenched. "I'm ready when you are..."


	11. prompt: open 2

Title: Explanation

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Words: 72 words

Notes: This was written for the open prompt at lawandorder100

Bobby looked up as his partner sat down beside him. She slid her hand into his, giving it a squeeze and held it.

It didn't hurt as much with her there. He gave her hand a squeeze back. "She didn't want everyone gawking at her..." He had to open his heart to someone.

Alex didn't have to ask what he meant as she looked up the closed casket that held his mother.


	12. prompt: open 3

Title: Say Goodbye

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Words: 63 words

Notes: this was written for the open challenge at lawandorder100

Alex looked up as an old man held the door open for her. "Thank you."

He gave her a kind smile. "You Johnny Eames' kid?"

Alex nodded. "Alexandra...Alex."

He shook her hand. "Never met a nicer cop than your old man."

Alex wiped a tear from her cheek as she turned to go inside the church to say goodbye to her father.


	13. prompt: bathroom

Title: In the Loo

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Words: 82 words

Notes: this was written for the bathroom challenge at lawandorder100

Alex came out adjusting her top, smoothing down her skirt. Her face was flushed. Her hair was touseled. Sitting down, she kept her eyes low. She swore everyone was looking at her.

Bobby sat down across from her a few minutes later. He smiled at her when she looked up.

She blushed and quickly looked down again.

John Eames asked, "Alex show you where the bathroom was?"

Bobby avoided Alex's eyes. "Yes, sir." He felt a kick to his shin.


	14. prompt: late

Title: Plunger

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Word Count: 54 words

Rating: K+

Notes: This is written for the late prompt at ci_fans_unite as a follow up to the bathroom prompt at lawandorder100. so go back to the bathroom prompt and refresh your memory before reading this one :)

Bobby barreled back in a few minutes later. "Stand back..." his voice faltered.

"Too late..." She had squished the spider with the plunger. Her face was screwed up with disgust.

"Alex..." Bobby started.

"Save it," she said, handing him the plunger. "I'm a first grade detective for the NYPD. What's your excuse?"


	15. prompt: open 4

Title: Ain't Scared

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Words: 109 words

Notes: this was written for the open challenge at lawandorder100. I went over a few words, but that hasn't happened the last several times I've done a challenge so I didn't try and cut it down.

Bobby heard a shriek and nearly broke his neck trying to get to the destination of the noise. To Alex.

Hurrying into the bathroom, he saw her feet perched precariously on the toilet seat. She met his eyes. "Don't just stand there. Kill it!"

Bobby couldn't help but laugh. "NYPD First Grade Detective and you're scared of a..." He moved into the room. Looking down, he saw the largest spider he had ever seen. When the spider moved toward him, he backed out, pulling the door closed.

Alex frowned. With her hands on her hips, she called after him, "Who's scared now?"


	16. prompt: boxers

Tilte: Venice and Mars

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Word Count: 111 words

Pairing: Goren & Eames

Rating: K+

Notes: the confused one gave me a "boxer" prompt so I just had to continue one with the SPIDER saga.

Bobby followed behind her, clad in only his boxers. He frowned. "Alex..."

Alex turned. "You closed the door behind you..." She was trying to keep a straight face, but failed. She burst into a fit of laughter that led to him to fireman carrying her and tossing her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"And you think you didn't look funny standing on that toilet seat?" He was standing over her now.

Alex looked up at him and smirked. "Well, I'm a girl so it's expected that I squeal when they see a big hairy bug...but you men are supposed to be...tough. Not scared of anything."


	17. prompt: truth

Title: Its Small In Comparison

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Word Count: 92 words

Pairing: Goren & Eames

Rating: T

Notes: This is for the "truth" prompt at ci_fans_unite. It follows the above.

Bobby pounced on her then, he rested a hand on her knee. He gave her puppy eyes. "Don't trust me?"

She gently parted her legs and watched as his hand slowly moved up her inner thigh. "I didn't mean to laugh..." Her voice was warm and gentle.

He kissed her shoulder and nodded. "I know. Did you see how big that thing was...?"

Alex slid her hand down his chest and stomach and lower still. "Not this big..." she purred when she found her desitination inside his boxers.


	18. prompt: examination

Title: Last Stop

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Word Count: 94 words

Pairing: Goren & Eames

Rating: T

Notes: This is for the "examination" challenge at lawandorder100

Bobby's eyes closed of their own valition. He growled softly. "I should give you an examination to make sure you weren't bitten..."

Alex whispered, "I'd like that...very much."

His mouth covered hers and she slowly let his fingers crawl beneath her panties, touching her center. His mouth was on her ear. "I think I should get a little closer..."

Her panties were off and he was examing every square inch of her leg with this mouth and tongue. He then found his true destination as he slipped his tongue inside her.


	19. prompt: fall 1

Title: Fall Down Like Rain

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Pairing: Goren & Eames

Words: 94

Notes: Just some fluffy stuff. Written for the "fall" prompt at lawandorder100.

Alex laughed softly as her nephew took Bobby's larger hand in his smaller one. "Uncle Bobby, look!" He pointed to a large pile of leaves at the other end of her small backyard. She'd spent hours piling it up for this very moment.

He tugged at Bobby's hand. "Come on..." he pleaded.

Bobby couldn't resist that smile. They ran together and fell into the pile on their backs. They watched the leaves fall down like rain. Her nephew turned toward him in a fit of giggles.


	20. prompt: fall 2

Title: Just You and Me

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Pairing: Eames

Words: 110 (I did shave off 10 words, but since the first one and the last one aren't quite 100 words ten over isn't bad, right?)

Notes: From when Alex was a kid. Written for the "fall" prompt at lawandorder100.

Alex watched the snow fall softly against the window pane. "Why can't I go outside and play, Daddy?"

Everyone else had, but she was stuck inside under a heavy quilt.

John Eames sat down by his daughter, pulling her into a tight hug. "You know you are sick, Lexie..."

She sat up, meeting his eyes. "Making a snowman will make me all better. I promise."

John laughed softly. "It might, but your mother would kill me, Alex...so lets do something fun right here in the house."

Alex looked up at him, bright eyed and red nosed. "Just you and me?"

John kissed her forehead. "Just you and me."


	21. prompt: fall 3

Title: Always There

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Pairing: Goren & Eames

Words: 58

Notes: Post Blindspot. Bobby's vigil beside Alex's bed. Written for the "fall" prompt at lawandorder100.

Bobby moved across the darkened hospital room. He had just merandized Jo Gage for what she had done to Alex. His mind still reeled from the thought of losing her. His Alex. He pulled the chair closer and just watched her chest rise and fall.

She hadn't left him. And he knew she never would.


	22. prompt: xfiles episode titles pilot

Title: Pilot

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Prompt: The X-Files Episode Titles

Words: 62

Rating: K+

Pairing: Goren/Eames

Genre: Partnership

A/N: This is in answer to the lawandorder100 "x-files episode title" prompt. I hope to do 9 in total. One from every season. So wish me luck!!!

******************************************************************************************************************

Bobby sat forward, placing his hands over his mouth. He watched the pilot as he fidgeted nervously in his seat. Bobby lowered his hands. "That's it. I'm done."

Alex watched as the young man hurried from the room like it was on fire. "You get too much fun out of that." She smiled at him. "And I love it."


	23. prompt: sick

Title: Brute Force

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Prompt: The X-Files Episode Titles

Words: 60

Rating: K+

Pairing: Goren/Eames

Genre: Partnership

A/N: This is in answer to the "sick" prompt at ci_fans_unite

******************************************************************************************************************

Despite the 80 degree heat in the bullpen, Alex was bundled in her winter coat, mittens, and scarf. Her nose was bright red.

Bobby tried again, "Eames, go home..."

She shook her head. "I'm fine." She sneezed.

"Get your stuff. I'm taking you home." When she started to protest, he put his hand up. "Don't make me use my size against you."


	24. prompt: cover

Title: Safe Harbor

Author: untapdtreasure

Genre: Drama/Comfort

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Pairing: Goren & Eames

Word Count: 94

A/N: This was written in response to the 'cover' challenge at lawandorder100 (livejournal)

Alex pulled the cover up gently over Bobby's sleeping frame. he had been awake for 3 days straight planning and overseeing his mother's funeral mass.

He'd barely spoke more than ten words to her. And he had yet to cry.

She reached for his hand during the service, and he held on, not letting go.

She was the constant in his life now. And even in his sleep he reached for her, pulling her to him.

She wrapped her small frame around him as he began to cry, and she held on, not letting go.


	25. prompt: morning routine

Title: Feet on Pavement

Author: untapdtreasure

character: Alex Eames

words: 71

rating: K

Flavor: Law & Order Criminal Intent

summary: another typical work day

a/n: this was written for the morning routine challenge at lawandorder100 at livejournal

She pulls her hair up into a ponytale and then laces her shoes. She slips her cellphone into her pocket along with her keys. She adjusts the volume on her i-pod before sliding it into the armband holder and slips the buds into her ears. She opens the door to her apartment and heads out to wake up with the city. She's out for her morning run.


	26. prompt: winter olympics

title: wrenched

flavor: law & order: criminal intent

pairing: goren & eames

genre: hurt/comfort

word count: 113

rating: k+

a/n: this was written for the 'winter olympics' prompt from lawandorder100 at livejournal. This started out with 151 words, and I couldn't bring it any less than 113 to keep the flow of story. Sorry :) !

* * *

Alex limped off the ice, refusing help from Bobby. She looked at away as she sat on the bench. Tears stung her eyes.

"Does it feel broken?" he asked, beginning to untie her ice skate.

She shook her head as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, tasting blood as he removed her skate.

He gently removed her sock to examine her already swelling foot. "I think it's just sprained, but we'll have to go to the ER just to be sure."

Alex met his eyes then. "You'll stay with me?"

Bobby slid his hand over hers, giving it a soft squeeze. "And drive you home, if you'll let me."


	27. prompt: ball

title: Stakeout

flavor: law & order: criminal intent

pairing: goren & eames

genre: smut

word count: 101

rating: nc-17

a/n: written for the ball prompt at lawandorder100.

Bobby's hand tangled in her honey gold locks as she devoured him. He let out a soft moan. Just moments before he had been trying to convince his partner of seven years that they were on a stakeout, and she could not go distracting him by going down on him. Now, he had totally forgotten they were on the backstreets in an unmarked car waiting on their suspect to show his ugly mug. He hissed, "Eames..." When her small hand moved and squeezed his balls just a little harder than he thought neccessary, he recanted, "Alex...Alex..."


	28. prompt: ice cream

Title: Innocence Lost  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Fandom: Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
Summary: Alex Eames' reaction to a crime scene.  
Word Count: 219  
A/N: I'd like to expand on this piece but I don't know how well I'd fair to be honest. I'm not good with casefile fiction. Thanks to Vicky for the beta job! this was written for the 'ice cream' prompt at laworderland on livejournal.

* * *

The ice cream lay melting on the sidewalk. The child's body lay a few feet away, the cone still clutched in her hand. Her lifeless body lay there as a reminder to the lost innocence.

Alex Eames could not suppress the anger and sadness that consumed her from that fact alone. This little girl had two parents that loved her. Two parents, that out of desperation, held onto hope they'd be tucking her into bed that night.

Hot tears pricked her eyes. She rapidly blinked them away as she bent to focus on her partner's words.

It was only then that she realized he was watching her and had stopped speaking.

"Go..." he commanded softly. He was worried about her. The whole case had been this way and up until they got the call that the girl had been found, she hadn't given up hope they'd find her alive.

Alex shook her head, "I'm fine. Can you tell what was used to kill her?" The routine of the question gave her something else to focus on other than the lost future of an innocent child. Her helplessness threatened to consume her as her voice wavered just a tiny bit. She hoped her professional façade, her sharp eyes and determined jaw, disguised the helplessness she felt.


	29. prompt: strong

Title: Labor of Love

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Character: Det. Alex Eames

Word Count: 119

A/N: This was written for the strong challenge at lawandorder100. I went over the word limit just a tiny bit, but that's all good, yes?

Alex gritted her teeth. She hissed, "If you tell me to breathe one more time, Liz, so help me..."

Liz looked concerned but amused. "What are you gonna do, lil sis?"

Alex gritted her teeth and pushed hard. She was not strong. What had ever possessed her to think she could do this?

Pushing with all she had left, she fell back exhausted. After a few seconds there was a piercing cry. A baby's cry.

The baby was placed on her stomach for her and Liz and Liz's husband to see. With one hand, Liz touched the baby's cheek and kissed her sister's head. "He's just perfect, Alex." They all had tears in their eyes.


	30. prompt: strong 2

Title: Labor of Love, Part II

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Pairing: Goren/Eames

Word Count: 85 (does this make up for going 20 over the first time?)

A/N: another one for the strong challenge at lawandorder100. It just needed to be written. Its a companion piece to Labor of Love, Part I

Bobby slipped into her hospital room. "You awake, Eames?"

She turned toward his soft voice. "Hey..."

"If it's too late, I can come back..."

She sat up slowly. "Please stay." She gestured toward the empty chair.

He sat down; studying her. She always pretended to be strong, but she had been crying. "I brought Skittles..." He produced a package of each flavor from his suit pocket.

She smiled. "Bobby, thank you." He always tried to make everything better and usually succeeded.


	31. prompt: rescue or saved

Title: You Saved Me

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Pairing: Goren/Eames

Word Count:

A/N: written for the rescue/saved prompt at lawandorder100. It's written in Alex Eames' POV. It could be anything after Blindspot. Just a moment. A glimpse.

My breath quickens until I realize where I am. I'm safe. I check the man sleeping next to me.

He keeps his breath even, like he's sleeping, but I know the minute my breathing changed, he was alert.

I roll onto my side, facing him. My hand slips around his stomach as I rest my head on his shoulder. He slips his hand over mind. He's rescued me again. I fall slowly back to sleep.


	32. prompt: numbers

Title: Cross-Eyed

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: K+

Word Count: 118 (I really tried I cut over 30 words :/)

Summary: Goren offers to buy Eames dinner after what he hoped was lead goes bust.

A/N: I haven't done this in what feels like forever. The prompt is numbers.

Alex glanced at the list for what felt like the thousandth time. She rubbed her eyes. "If I keep looking at that, I'm going to go cross-eyed permanently." She stood. "Break for lunch?"

Bobby looked up. He held up his finger until he finished his own list and closed the file. "Sure. I'll buy. It looks like this was a bust. I thought for sure there'd be something."

Alex smirked. "Don't you always?" she teased.

He gave her a grin and nodded. "I can dream it would be that simple."

Alex laughed softy. "Well, I'm even ordering dessert."

Bobby assured her, "I never expected otherwise. You always order dessert when I buy."


	33. prompt: furniture 1

Title: Hey, Eames

Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Pairing: Goren & Eames

Rating: K+

Word Count: 82 Words

A/N: I needed a bit of humor so I whipped this up. I challenge someone to write me a little Goren & Eames steamy number. And go. This is written for the 'furniture' challenge at lawandorder100

Bobby stretched out across the couch. "Hey, Eames?"

Alex stuck her head out from the kitchen doorway. "Yeah?"

"Get me a beer?" He glanced at her over the back of the couch.

She unceremoniously gave him the finger. Turning, she called over her shoulder, "Not until you can call me by something other than my last name."

"Muffin, will you please get me a beer?" He chuckled softly after he heard her growl in frustration. "Is that a yes, Muffin?"


	34. prompt: furniture 2

Title: Balance  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
Word Count: 104  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
A/N: the second drabble written for the 'furniture' prompt at lawandorder100. Enjoy!

Detective Alex Eames looked up into his eyes as he grabbed her wrists. "So this is where the struggle began..."

He nodded, using his weight to push her into the table and move it back along the scuff marks. "She was stronger than her asailant, but not by much. Another woman?"

She nodded. He still hadn't released her or stepped back. "Makes the most sense. Crime of passion?"

"Jealousy." He finally released her but didn't step back.

Her hands were on his chest but only briefly. Work was work. Home was home. She stepped around him. "We need to talk to Ms. Hastings again."


	35. prompt: furniture 3

Title: Where's Mine?  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
Word Count: 121  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
A/N: the third drabble written for the 'furniture' prompt at lawandorder100. It continues on from the one titled 'Hey, Eames!'.

Returning to the living room she sipped the beer she held in her hand and sat down on the seat of the armchair.

He pouted, "Hey! Where's mine?"

She shrugged. "In the fridge, I guess."

He raised his eyebrows and sat up. He grew worried. Surely, she wasn't really pissed about that Muffin comment. "Alex, I..."

She put her hand up. "Save it, Detective."

He moved to sit on the coffeetable. "You know I was only messing with you, right?"

She met his eyes and remained silent.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I...uh, I'm sorry."

She laughed softly. "I wish you could see your face..." She loved this man, and she was never able to stay mad at him.


	36. prompt: cold drinks

Title: Cold Drink  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 101  
Summary: The A/C is busted at Major Case. What is a detective to do when she just wants to cool down?  
A/N: this was written for the 'cold drinks' prompt at lawandorder100

Alex bent to grab the cold drink as it dropped from the Coca-Cola machine. She stood and pressed the cold can to her neck with an audible moan. Her hair was damp and stick from the heat.

Bobby leaned against the door frame. His dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, tie gone, and two buttons undone. "They got someone fixing the a/c unit now."

"Thank God!" she moved the can lower, watching her partner and newly found lover. When he squirmed, she knew it had nothing to do with the uncomfortable heat. "S'matter, Detective? Too hot for you?"


	37. prompt: music

Title: For the Baby  
Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Words: 82  
A/N: This was written for the 'music' prompt at lawandorder100. It's really late in posting, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Bobby slipped a CD into the SUV's radio. He smiled as classical music filled the air. "For the baby," he explained at her quizzical expression.

She smiled back at him as she put the vehicle into gear. "It probably doesn't even have ears yet," she teased.

He opened his binder, pulling out a color printout. "It looks like this."

She chuckled. "I hope you didn't use the work computer for this particular research."

He grinned at her then. "Nah. I couldn't sleep..."


	38. prompt: pack

Title: New Beginnings  
Author: untapdtreasure

Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
Pairing: implied Goren/Eames  
Words: 64  
A/N: this was written for the 'pack' prompt at lawandorder100. the events of this drabble can take place anytime after Blindspot.

Alex looked around the apartment she had lived in for the last six years. Everything was already on the moving truck or packed away in cardboard boxes. Her whole life was boxed away waiting for their new destination: Bobby's place.

Her heart swelled at the thought of him. All roads had lead to this. And at last, there would be happiness for them both.


	39. prompt: winter holiday

Title: Holidays With the Eames Clan  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
Pairing: Goren/Eames  
Words: 117  
A/N: written for the 'holiday holiday' prompt at lawandorder100. I went over the word amount by 17 words, but I figure that's okay seeing as I'm not around much lately. Right?

Alex glanced around her father's crowded apartment. Christmas dinner was the one time a year the Eames clan all got together, or they'd never hear the end of it from their crotchety old man.

All ages and sizes were milling about talking and laughing. The youngest of the clan was belting out a cry that carried across the room.

Her quick glance didn't find the object of her desire. Suddenly, there was a cup of Eggnog in her hand and a whisper in her ear, "You looked like you could use a drink."

She turned, eyes lighting up as Bobby's eyes locked on hers. "Thanks." His free hand had slipped easily into hers, giving it a squeeze.


	40. prompt: calendar

Title: And Another One Bites the Dust  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Words: 72  
A/N: written for the 'calendar' prompt at lawandorder100. This takes place in Season 3 while Eames is a surrogate for her sister.

Alex marked another 'X' on the calendar. She was two weeks overdue, and frankly, she was tired of being pregnant.

Bobby glanced over at her from his place at her kitchen sink. He was elbow deep in soap suds. "A watched pot never boils…"

She rolled her eyes and mocked silently, "A watched pot never boils." She huffed from the room. "Goren, just shut up."

He chuckled softly, "Whatever you say, Eames."


	41. prompt: body

Title: Body Language  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 80  
A/N: written for the 'body' prompt at lawandorder100

His hand slipped up her body causing her to shiver. He pressed his soft lips to her ear. "Cold?" he teased as they continued to sway to the music.

She shook her head. "Not at all." Her stomach erupted with butterflies. "He still watching?"

They had to focus on the job, or their suspect would get away.

Bobby turned so he could get a better look without being obvious. "Yeah." He pulled her closer. Undercover work definitely had its perks.


	42. prompt: body 2

Title: Caught Red Handed  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 115  
A/N: written for the 'body' prompt at lawandorder100. this piece goes with Body Language.

Alex looked up, searching for her partner. She saw him talking with their Captain as he filled him in on their current case and what had gone down while they were undercover. The man they'd been watching their guy after all, but she wasn't the least bit disappointed that the night had been all for nothing.

She, Alexandra Eames, had danced with her partner. She could still feel him flush against her body.

She hadn't noticed Bobby making his way back to their desks. He had said her name twice and finally touched her arm to get her attention. "Eames, you okay?"

Her cheeks burned bright red as she jumped slightly. "What? Oh! Yeah. Sorry."


	43. prompt: body 3

Title: Takes Two To Tango  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 76  
A/N: written for the 'body' prompt at lawandorder100. this piece goes with Body Language (1st) and Caught Red Handed (2nd).

Bobby watched her try to hold it together, but her eyes told him everything. She had felt the electricity that had pulsed between their bodies as they danced too. He bent slowly and whispered, "Have dinner with me?"

She didn't look up. "Will there be dancing?"

His hand slipped discreetly along her side. "Mmhmm."

"Pick me up at seven." She looked up then, meeting his eyes.

He gave her his famous boyish grin. He couldn't wait.


	44. prompt: sick 2

Title: Sick Days  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Flavor: Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 99 words  
A/N: written for the 'sick' prompt at lawandorder100

Alex rolled her eyes. She glanced across the desk at her partner.

Bobby was wearing his winter coat, mittens, scarf, and a knitted cap. His nose was red from the constantly blowing it.

She didn't lean forward like she normally would. "If you're that sick, just go home."

He sneezed. "But we have to crack this case."

She snorted, "And what good is it going to do us if we're both sick and laid up tomorrow? Go home, Detective."

He knew she was right. He was achy and stuffy. "Just five more minutes."

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."


	45. prompt: awake

Title: Seeing Red  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 130  
A/N: originally written for the run prompt (but I was late typing and sharing it) and tweaked so I could include the awake prompt at lawandorder100

Bobby leaned against the door of his Mustang just as his partner and best friend rounded the corner at the end of her block.

Clad in only black spandex running shorts and a red sports bra, Alex puffed to a standstill beside him. "A case this early?" she groused. Her morning run was the only thing that truly made her awake anymore, and then she liked her half an hour shower where she wasn't rushed into the work day. She wouldn't have that today.

He tried to keep his eyes on her face, but he was a man and his eyes wondered down as he drank her in.

She snorted, "I know you didn't drive all the way here to ogle me, detective." Not that she didn't like the thought.


	46. prompt: awake 2

Title: It Takes Time  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Spoilers: Blindspot  
Word Count: 68  
Pairing: Goren & Eames (established relationship)  
Summary: Alex's nightmares of her kidnapping plague her even when she's awake.  
A/N: written for the awake prompt at lawandorder100

Bobby felt the bed shift as she got up. She'd been laying away for hours, trying not to wake him. "Alex..." he spoke softly.

She sighed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He sat up, swinging his feet to the floor. "C'mere."

She obediently moved to him, sitting on his knee. "Will it ever stop?"

He rubbed her back, kissing her temple. "Yes, sweetheart. It just takes time..."


End file.
